Second Declaration from the Sierra Madre
The Second Declaration from the Sierra Madra is the eighth overall declaration to be made by the Zapatista Army of National Liberation, issued on 11 June 2010. The declaration was issued in response to a series of attacks on Juárez by the Communist Party-backed Mexican Peoples' Liberation Army, which occurred on 10 June 2010 and through the night into the following day. Text All those communities, all those who work the land, all whom we invite to stand on our side so that together we may give life to one sole struggle, so that we may walk with your help. We must continue to struggle and not rest until the land is our own, property of the people, of our grandfathers, and that the toes of those who have paws of rocks which have crushed us to the shadow of those who loom over us, who command us; that together we raise with the strength of our heart and our hand held high that beautiful banner of the dignity and freedom of we who work the land. We must continue to struggle until we defeat those who have crowned themselves, those who have helped to take the land from others, those who make much money with the labor of people like us, those who mock us in their estates. That is our obligation of honor, if we want to be called men of honesty and good inhabitants of our communities. Now then, somehow, more than ever, we need to be united, with all our heart, and all our effort in that great task of marvelous and true unity, of those who began the struggle, who preserve purity in their heart, guard their principles and do not lose faith in a good life. We beg that those who receive this manifesto pass it on to all the men and women of those communities: First: Advance to the capital of the country, overcoming the Mexican Peoples' Liberation Army, protecting in our advance the civilian population and permitting the people in the liberated area the right to freely and democratically elect their own administrative authorities. Second: Respect the lives of our prisoners and turn over all wounded to the Indigenous League command. Third: Initiate summary judgments against all soldiers of the Mexican Peoples' Liberation Army and the political police that have received training or have been paid by foreigners, accused of being traitors to our country, and against all those that have repressed and treated badly the civil population and robbed or stolen from or attempted crimes against the good of the people. Fourth: Form new troops with all those that show their interest in joining our struggle, including those that, being enemy soldiers, turn themselves in without having fought against us, and promise to take orders from the General Command of the Zapatista National Liberation Army. Fifth: We ask for the unconditional surrender of the enemy's headquarters before we begin any combat to avoid any loss of lives. Sixth: Suspend the robbery of our natural resources in the areas controlled by the EZLN. We call for the people of Mexico to struggle for recognition for "the transitional governments to democracy". These shall be social and political organizations, as they are defined by the distinct communities for themselves, without regard for religious creed, social class, political ideology, race, or sex. The EZLN will support the civilian population in the task of restoring the legality, order, legitimacy and national sovereignty, and in the struggle for the formation and installation of a national transitional government for democracy with the following characteristics: 1'''. The liquidation any systems established by the Party of Mexican Communists or the Mexican Peoples' Liberation Army. '''2. The reform of the electoral law in terms that guarantees: clean elections, legitimacy, equity, non-partisan and non- governmental citizen participation, recognition of all national, regional and local political forces, and that convenes new general elections in the federation. 3'''. The convening of a constitutional body for the creation of a new constitution '''4. The recognition of the particularities of the indigenous groups, recognizing their right to inclusive autonomy and citizenship 5. The re-orientation of the national economic program, putting aside lies and deceptions, and favoring the most dispossessed sectors in the country, the workers and the peasants, who are the principal producers of the wealth that others appropriate. BROTHERS AND SISTERS: Peace will come hand in hand with democracy, liberty and justice for all. Our path cannot find a peace with justice which our dead demand, if it is at the cost of our dignity. The earth does not rest; it walks in our hearts. The mockery to our dead demands that we struggle to wash away their shame. We will resist. The oppression and the arrogance will be overthrown. To the People of Mexico, Latin America, and Chiapas: We, the men and women, full and free, are conscious that the war that we have declared is our last resort, but also a just one. The dictators are applying an undeclared genocidal war against our people for many years. Therefore we ask for your participation, your decision to support this plan that struggles for work, land, housing, food, health care, education, independence, freedom, democracy, justice and peace. We declare that we will not stop fighting until the basic demands of our people have been met by forming a government of our country that is free and democratic. Category:EZLN Declarations